


I Love You and You are Mine

by 13943



Series: Mine [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: Damian receives the most unexpected news of his life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, i'm a bit iffy about posting this first. since i really need to post the brudick relationship first so that we can all understand about dick and bruce's relationship and how much it'll affect dick when *ahem* you know, so yeah... but i haven't finish typing the first chapter yet
> 
> so anyways before that, let me just post this small 2-chapter fic about Dick and Damian after the first story, enjoy~ :3
> 
> (fluffy scenes based on [this](http://kazumscale.tumblr.com/image/90206322903) and [this](http://kazumscale.tumblr.com/image/100934778978))

Walking down in the bunker, Damian passes through the array of suits and weapons displayed in the glass cases. He pauses momentarily at the picture of him and Grayson in their first year as the new dynamic duo and beside it is the recent photo of them as Batman and Nightwing. The feeling of nostalgia takes over him.

Even after all this time, Damian still couldn’t believe it. Him; the unnatural son of two alphas manage to find love and peace with his father’s mate. Sure, it wasn’t easy when he and Grayson announced their relationship outside of the family, most of their colleagues were against them. Some even tried as far as to sabotage their relationship by using the excuse, “ _this is not natural” and “it’s wrong to be with someone like that”_ to break and severe their relationship— _their bond,_ but no matter how much they try to plant the seed of doubt in their minds, they always find a way to conquer it and became closer than before.

By just thinking about it, Damian smiles. He feels like he’s the luckiest alpha in the world. He has his mate, Grayson, who is so understanding and kind that no matter what spiteful and hurtful words he throws at him, Grayson always finds a way to calm him down, to bring balance back to his mind. It’s almost sickening just how much an omega can change him. He grew up in the League of Assassins, he was taught to never rely on anyone for anything and yet… Grayson just become his everything. Never have he thought things would end up this way, never thought that he would get the happy ever after he always read in books. Never thought that he—

“ _I’m not worthy.” Gritting his teeth, he confessed and pushed Grayson away. West’s and Harper’s reasons invaded his judgement. The way those two said about him being a replacement, him using Grayson for his desires alone, him not having any_ ** _real_** _feelings of attraction and affection towards each other and using their ‘bond’ as an excuse to be romantically involve around one another. He heard this a million times from the family and the league, so why did it hurt now? He couldn’t understand, he’s just trying to…_

_“Damian…” Grayson approaches him back, emitting a scent Damian’s familiar with, it’s always been lovely. No matter how far or how crowded the place was, Damian can always distinguish his scent. Springtime, roses, home. Those are the words he’s associate with Grayson’s scent. He doesn’t even know why those are the words he used to describe his scent but somehow it just felt right._

_The feeling of strong, warm hands wrapping around his chest, his scent is getting strong. It’s making him calm down. He nuzzled his nose around the crook of his neck. God, no matter how long he smelt his scent, he’ll never get over just how lovely it is._

_“Damian listen to me.” Grayson stared at his eyes. His bright blue eyes looked amazing under the moonlight. “You know that I love you for more than being Bruce’s son, you know that I love you for being you. No matter what, I’ll always love you and I hope that you feel the same way about me too.” Those last words came out a little bit pained. It sounded like he’s not the only one who got affected by his friends’ words._

_Holding on to his omega, he said, “of course I do! I love you more than anything else in the world and there’s nothing, not even in heaven or earth, can stop me from loving you.” He held him closer, his hands clutching on his back. Those words he said, they weren’t just empty promises, they were vows he swore to fulfill._

Remembering those times brings a smile on his face. Damian had these thoughts, these voices in head saying, doubting that Dick Grayson is someone too good for him and he doesn’t deserve to have that special someone in his life and he believes them. The only difference between the voices in his head and Grayson’s words is that…he trusts Grayson’s more.

He types in a keypad on one of the suit cases they have in display. Once the password is correct, it reveals a hidden closet behind it. Damian steps in closer, inside the case is a Batsuit but not the normal cape and cowl combination. It has a cowl but no cape, just a coat that have a bat like insignia on top wrapped with a utility belt in the middle along with boots, gauntlets and pants fit for his size.

He knows it’s stupid but there’s still this small part of him that still wants to be the Batman. But he doesn’t want to be like his father, he had understood why Grayson never wanted to be the bat in the first place. He’s already sick and tired of everyone comparing him and his father, he’s nothing like him. He’s a different person dammit! That’s why upon making this suit, he specifically changed the design more fit for him. To let everyone know he’s not the same Batman but should be feared and respected the same.

Humoring himself, he puts on the suit minus the cowl and stared at himself in the mirror. He didn’t want to have this conversation between Grayson, because Grayson is now the Batman and understands the real importance why he continue to wear the cowl. He respects his decision and tries not to argue about it.

Adjusting a few wrinkles in his suit, he looks back in the mirror feeling a little bit—

“That looks good on you.” Looking back, Damian’s surprised to see Grayson standing behind him, in his Batsuit ready for patrol.

“Grayson, I… this isn’t what it looks like.” He reasons out while trying to remove the coat.

Grayson removes his cowl, he smiles gently at him, “No, it fine. I mean it’s bound to happen in the future anyway.”

“No, you’re Batman and I’m Nightwing, there’s no way that I—“

“No, I mean Gotham will always need a Batman, Damian and I don’t think that will happened if I can’t go on patrol anymore.”

“What are you saying?” fear strikes his mind, he looks at Grayson, who had his arms around his stomach. Is he sick? Damian’s hands tremble out of fear that his omega is in danger.

“I already told you. I might not be able to go on patrol anymore, well for a few months or so.” Grayson repeats himself with a calming smile, like he knows that Damian’s getting worried about what he just said. Damian’s hands tremble, he doesn’t know what’s going on but right now, his instinct is telling him to walk closer towards his omega.

“Why, what’s wrong?” he whispers behind his ear.

“I know the last time we had this news, you nearly had a panic attack and I don’t want to scare you but I’m…” Grayson looks at him. His eyes gleaming with hope and anticipation and a smile that is more happy and excited Damian’s mind is going through a lot of things right now. He’s scared that maybe Grayson’s dying.

“Just close your eyes and breathe okay?” he says in a soothing voice while brushing Damian’s face.

He complied and after calming down a bit, he looks back at Grayson, who had now a wider smile on his face before saying, “I’m pregnant.”

What? Did Grayson just…

“I… how… I mean… we…” his mind completely shut down after the announcement. Oh well, him stuttering like an idiot is better than having a panic attack like last time.

Grayson merely giggles at him. He could feel his gloved hand touching his hands “Remember the time when I thought my heat had edged off and I asked you to fuck me without any protection?”

“Are you sure that…”

“Yes, Damian. I’m sure. I took six pregnancy tests just to be sure and if you still won’t believe me, I can conduct a full diagnosis in the computer with my blood sample.”

“No, there’s no need. I trust your words Grayson, it’s just that—oh wow. Wow!” he brushes his hair in disbelief, his jaw slacks and eyes shot wide open. “That’s amazing! We’re going to be parents Dick.” This wasn’t like last time, he couldn’t explain what he’s feeling right now. His heart is pounding, he could feel butterflies around his stomach and his mind going completely blank but he’s happy! He’s going to be a father soon and he couldn’t help but smile along with Grayson.

Out of excitement Damian lifts Dick and he sits down on one of the chairs, placing his omega on his lap. Looking at him with all mirth and excitement, barely containing the unexplainable joy occurring in his mind right now, Damian simply brushes Dick’s cheeks, looking into his eyes, their gazes meet. It’s returned with the same amount of happiness, the two share an intimate laugh, their foreheads pressing against each other. Savoring the joyous news, Damian says, “You’re amazing, you know that.” He then places a kiss on his lips.

“I know.” Dick smiles back and returns the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't kill me ;D

Dick pulls in for a kiss, sliding down his lips further and further in Damian’s mouth. Sucking and nipping anything he could reach with his lips, it’s more like an act of desperation than something romantic. While at it, he grinds his leaking cock against Damian’s hard abdomen, a struggled moan escapes from his throat as he lifts his hips with the remaining strength he has and slams further down in Damian’s cock, riding him with such fervor and need.

If only his body isn’t badly injured, Damian would have fucked his mate to the way he wants to but with half of his body covered in bandage and stitches, all he can do right now is enjoy the front view seat of Dick fucking himself with his cock.

“—Tt—“he lets out a hiss as he starts to feel Grayson’s inside tightening around him.

“AH!! Da—mi—!” Dick’s own words are cut off when he reaches his own climax, spurting his searing hot seed around their chest. Panting heavily, he lies his head down on Damian’s chest, basking Damian’s warm, solid body, while the younger man forces his battered body to move and thrust to the rhythm he wants.

Soon after, his knot pops inside Dick and the two end up sweaty, tired but sated as they enjoy their afterglow with snuggles and kisses.

“…Damian…” Dick whispers as he gives his alpha soft kisses around his neck and clavicle before taking a sniff of their mingled scent at his neck. Damian wipes the tears collecting on his eyes with his bandaged fingers and proceeds to kissing his tear stained face.

Who could blame Dick for being emotional? Other than him being three months pregnant, the fear of losing Damian had contributed in his worries, though it’s more of Damian being careless that got Dick all worried. It’s his first month of beating criminals as the new Dark Knight and it just so happened Dr. Hurt made his grand comeback and left Damian outnumbered, trapped and beaten somewhere in Gotham, it took almost everyone in the Incorporated and Birds of Prey three days to track, find and rescue him.

As soon as the medical examination and treatment was over, Dick unexpectedly jumped on him and gave him the lewdest and most desperate kiss he ever experience. It may be from his hormones rising but Damian starts to wonder if Dick wants to add another baby in his growing belly, though the main reason might be—

He knew one of Dick’s greatest fear is him dying. He understands where that fear came from since his father was an incredible and legendary man but alas, even some as great as his father have to die and it left a huge hole in Grayson’s heart. Though it pains Damian, it seems like Dick has no trust in his ability, he knew he shouldn’t feel that way but he just couldn’t help it. The strong sense of jealousy towards his deceased father still lingers in his mind despite of Grayson being his _fully._ That and, Damian had promised— _vowed_ to Grayson about not dying and be there for him until the end.

Thinking back, Damian feels stupid for falling in such trap. He mentally notes to himself to be more careful from now on. Trailing his aching hand down to his omega’s lower back, he then rubs small circles around it to soothe his distressed mate.

 _At least now he’s calming down_ , he thinks to himself after hearing his omega’s breathing evening out. With a contented sigh, he kisses his sweaty forehead and drifts to sleep as well.

* * *

Crime never sleeps in Gotham, that’s one of the constant things every vigilante based in the city knows all too well. Even when Batman has only been gone for a week, criminals have spread the rumor of him being dead and use their newly found freedom to wreak havoc and misery in the city. Especially today, it appears there’s a turf war against a new masked rogue and Black Mask that even with more than a dozen members of the Bat-clan, crime seemed to have not diminished.

“Hey, there soon-to-be-papa bear.” Oracle didn’t even bother moving her head away from the screen as she hears the creaking noises echoing in the cave. “And where do you think you’re going?” with one click from the keyboard, she then turns her chair to look at Damian, who still had crutches to aid him in walking.

“—Tt—“he clicks his tongue in response. “You seriously can’t expect me to sit in the sideline while the city burns.”

“I can.” She chides him while wheeling herself closer to him. She raises her head up high with a determined look on her face as she says, “You’re an adult Damian and I expect you to be responsible of your actions. I mean, you’re still recovering from an injury and you have a mate who’s going to have your child in a few months. Do you really expect me to let you go on patrol?”

Barbara had good points that’s why Damian’s face scowls (a little). He is left speechless, he couldn’t think of any witty comebacks nor counter arguments, so instead he resorts to the only thing he could do in situations like this, “I don’t need to take this from someone like you, indeed I am an adult and I can do whatever I want.”

And with that, he leaves the cave in the loudest manner he could possibly do and what Barbara assumed brought one of the cars along with him. Sighing, she removes her glasses and massages her temple, “Seriously, I often wonder who’s pregnant between those two.”

Going back to the computers, she notices an ongoing robbery in Robinson and 5th avenue, contacting every vigilante present, she reports, “Is anyone available? I have a burglary near the city hall. It appears to be your run of the mill heist, around four to six people but judging from their actions, they’re just a bunch of amateurs, a few guns around the likes of AK 47, shotguns and Glock eagles.”

“Sorry O but I’m kinda busy tying Mister-New-Mob-Guy and his goons over here.” Batgirl reports.

“Same.” Black Bat followed immediately.

“Can’t. I’m still busy with Black Mask’s men over here.” Batwoman replies.

“I’m available but it’ll probably take me around 20 minutes to get there.” Red Hood responds.

“I don’t think you can make it ‘hood. The robbers are now—“ before Barbara could say more—

“Don’t worry Oracle I got it.” Dick’s replies over a comm.

“Dick?! What are you doing? Go back to the manor, NOW.” she roars, Barbara rarely uses her alpha instincts on things but seriously, when it comes to omegas like Dick that she couldn’t easily calm down and just want to protect them from any danger.

“Don’t worry Babs, you said it yourself. They’re just a bunch of amateurs, so this will be a piece of cake.”

“Don’t be crazy Dick! What will Damian do if he knows you went out on patrol?”

* * *

 

What will Damian do indeed? Sure, he’ll give him a hell of a lecture about his own safety but he can’t just let people suffer and die while he sits comfortably in the manor and get fat. There’s just _no way._ “I don’t know but I _swear_ this is going to be the last time I’ll go on patrol. Heck even after this, you can lock me up in a place of your choosing.” He replies half-heartedly, he _really_ doesn’t want to be locked up but if it’s the only way to calm Barbara right now, then he’ll say whatever he can to make her calm down.

“You can’t just say—“he could hear Bab’s worried voice trying to reason with him but really, he’ll be fine, so he interrupts her with a; “Anyways, I need to turn this off now.” with one last shoot of the grappling gun, Dick reaches to the said location, turns off his communicator and let the strong gush of cool wind hit his face. He missed this. Missed the feeling of flying and fighting criminals.

It’s a good thing his baby bump hasn’t appeared yet or else it would have been hard to move around in his batsuit. Other than flying and fighting criminals, one thing Dick also missed is looking at the city in high ground during nighttime. Sure, he might see the scenery on top of their penthouse windows but there’s just something about seeing the city in a dangerous place that makes it more beautiful.

With a reassuring smile, he takes a step off the building and starts taking the goons down one by one. There are six of them, two holding shotguns, 1 holding a desert eagle and the rest have AK 47s on them. Other than that, they also have knives and comms with them, they may be amateurs but it looks like they’re prepared.

Disarming them is relatively easy, even when they all try to shoot him down at the same time. It didn’t even take Dick five minutes before those guys all have their guns on the ground and it seems that his appearance help in making them too scared to fight back. They keep on saying things like, “How could you be alive?” ‘You’re supposed to be dead!” and more, well it may help spread the rumors of the Dark Knight being alive and a lesson to anyone who tries to do any crime in here.

The police have been called and Jason’s on his way. He almost finishes tying all of them up but he sees one of them trying to run away, _seriously? You’re running away?_ One thing he missed about being NIghtwing was the quips but since he’s Batman now, he just keeps it to himself and throws a batarang at the thief. The guy dodges it and runs to the nearest gun he could reach. Dick tries to stop him as the crook reach out for the firearms, Dick could almost reach him until—

His chest hurts. It’s hard to explain, it’s not as hurtful as one would expect but it felt like…

_Bruce_

“Take this you freak!” the thief shouted and pulls the trigger. Unfortunately for the man, Dick has amazing reflexes and dodges the bullet (it almost, _almost_ hit his abdomen). With one swift kick, Batman disarms the thief again and slams his head on the hard cemented ground.

He beats the guy down and still… he couldn’t fathom the weird sensation in his chest.

Thinking his job is done, Dick turns his head back to the goons he caught and tied together, only to be meet with a hard blow on his head.

_Crap! I’m really getting sloppy at this_

_…_

Everything is black, he couldn’t see nor hear properly. There’s this buzzing sound that makes things 100 times worse, his body aches _everywhere._ Heck, he couldn’t even remember how he manage to reach out for his comm. and call for his brother. “Jay…he…lp…it hurts….I…I…” his voice now raspy, blood drawing out from his lips as he coughs. It’s hard to breathe and his throat feels constricted. Tears starts prickling down on his face. His mouth’s not the only thing’s bleeding—he… his… their….

 _It hurts so much_ , clenching his hands around his stomach. He curls himself to prevent any additional pain but it doesn’t work,

It’s still there,

The damage has already been done,

It cannot be undone.

He cries, the blood seeping through his suit, he can’t stop it. No matter how much he clenches on the wound, it won’t—it just…

“Shit!Shit!Shit! What should I do?!”

He’s not sure if he passed out again since he could hear Jason’s panicked voice and somehow… it makes him feel about the situation worse.

* * *

 

Damian storms to the room, he’s panting heavily, his head and body full of sweat. He knew—he felt something’s wrong with Dick even before he got the message. Damn! If only he didn’t let his temper get the best of him, none of these would have happened. What’s worse is that he drove out of Gotham when Gordon forbid him to patrol, to take off his mind off things, and couldn’t come back sooner. He even ditched his car and run towards the manor, not minding his injuries, when traffic got heavy in the hi-way.

“How is he?” it’s all he could ask, he learned from the very long time ago that blaming someone will never change the past.

In the medical bay, all he could see are three people in white suits, Cross (Dr. Mid-Nite), Pennyworth and Drake. The only one who pays attention to him is Drake, who looks at him with all the pity and sadness he could mount, he excuses himself from the room and guides him outside. As much as Damian wants to be with Dick right now, he allowed himself to be drag away from his mate.

Removing the medical mask and cap off him, Drake’s lips quivers before saying, “I’m so sorry Damian, we tried our best. We really did. But… we just couldn’t…” his voice couldn’t even finish what he’s saying as it starts to crack.

“What do you mean?” the denial is starting to sink in. He didn’t want to believe what Gordon had said, he didn’t even want to believe what Drake is saying right now and he certainly didn’t want to believe Grayson—

“Dick… he… the damaged he received was too severe, Damian.” Drake places a hand on his shoulders but Damian couldn’t careless, his attention are still focus on what he has to say. His eyes glued on Drake’s face. “We couldn’t save your child Damian, I’m sorry.” The older man wipes down the tears trickling from his eyes soon after.

His heart was already pounding, his head feeling light and his body aching, yet Damian ignores all of those and continued on listening to Drake as his heart was being torn apart—being shuttered every time Drake moved his lips. **“We couldn’t save your child”** hearing those words sounded more painful than anything else he ever heard. He’s heart was already breaking after Gordon called but what Drake had just said felt like his heart is being shuttered into smaller, tinier pieces and is then fed to the flames.

“..Wh-at?!...” suddenly, breathing starts to become difficult. His chest feels like its tightening, no, it feels more like someone had hit in with a pack of bricks. He couldn’t… he just…

“We’re sorry. We couldn’t save them both, Damian. The damage Dick received was too much for the child and died during the fight. We had to remove the fetus before it could do any more damage on Dick, it was either that or perform a hysterectomy but I know you won’t forgive me if we did that…” he trails off again, tears are starting to appear on his eyes again. “…I’m sorry…”

He didn’t even want to hear it, he didn’t want to hear how his mate suffered and lost their child while he was off to god knows where and lollygagging without a care in the world. He is angry but not to Dick, not to Drake, not to the situation but to himself. The last he saw of Grayson was on the couch watching the news about the city being vandalized and terrorized by criminals. Damian felt stupid, he should have known or at least guessed, Grayson’s tendency to be self-sacrificing and selfless. He should have known. Or at least should have been there to stop him. It’s all of his fault. Dammit.

He couldn’t take it, he just… it’s too much everything’s too much…. After all the joy and excitement both he and Dick experience, the happiness he felt after hearing the news of him being a father—them having a family. All the plans they created for their family. Gone. Everything they’ve worked for gone. He just can’t believe it. He just doesn’t want to. How could anyone take such happiness away from them so easily? He couldn’t…he….didn’t want too…

He curses the gods, his head looking up high. He hated himself, hated everything that’s happening. If only he could turn back time and redo all of his mistakes, he just—

And that moment, Damian Wayne, the son of two superior alphas, falls to the ground and cries his heart out. Cries out all of his frustration, his pain, his regret, his sorrow—everything—until his throat starts to hurt, his eyes dry and his body aching from punching the cold hard floor.

* * *

“Are you alright?” speaking hurts, along with many things but Damian ignores and shoves all of them away. Right now, Grayson needs him _the most_ and he’ll be there for him. He curls his fingers around his soft dark locks and starts massaging it in a languid manner.

It takes a few seconds before Dick could register who’s talking to him. He had been in a drugged-induced sleep for a few hours. That’s why his mind still feels a little groggy and his eyes feels heavy but he forces them to open anyway, “Damian! I…” in an instant Dick pushes himself away from him. Everything comes back to him. Him leaving the manor. Going on patrol. How he got beaten down. And—the guilt and shame of losing their child. He just can’t, Dick’s still not ready to face Damian yet.

Even now, he still finds it hard to believe, the child he’s been expecting for months, now gone. It felt more painful than when Bruce died and he was his mate! He trails his hands down his abdomen and begins to feel something—anything.  God… he could feel the stitches around it. _So it’s real then…_ somewhere deep in his mind, he hoped, he _really_ hope that all of these weren’t real, he’d open his eyes and realize he’s still pregnant with their child and all of it were just a nightmare.

But it’s not.

This is the reality.

There’s no denying it…

“I…I’m sorry… I…” his hands are trembling as tears starts strolling down his face, the distress he feels is far greater than what Damian felt, of course he did. He lost their child and blames himself for it.  Damian understands what he’s going through and knows his mate wants to be alone for now.

Clenching his fist, Damian steps closer to his mourning omega. Casting aside all of his worries, Damian hugs him tight. Refusing to let him go despite of his mate’s constant plead to be released. “You shouldn’t be sorry Grayson. You were only doing your job.” He had enough, he’s tired, he’s aching, he’s also mourning but that doesn’t mean he can’t be there for Grayson. He suffered more than him and Damian vowed he’ll never leave him alone—anymore. Grayson lost so much already and Damian can’t just sit back and do nothing.

According to Red Hood’s interrogation and investigation of the goons, Dick had already tied and beaten them but it just so happened when Dick cuffed them, one of the criminals managed to call for backup. It was later revealed that they were working for Black Mask and Black Mask had ordered them to kill Batman but unfortunately for them, Red Hood came just in time and saved Dick.

“But I—I lost out child Damian, how could you even say that?!” despite of saying those hurtful words about himself, Dick pulls Damian’s body closer to his.

Damian didn’t respond. Instead, he just holds him tighter while petting the back side of his head. Dick continues to cry and Damian gives him words of encouragement. Damian’s isn’t lying if he say it’s easy not to cry but he keeps himself together. His omega needs him more than ever now, so he needs to be strong—for both of them.

“It’s alright Grayson.”

“How could you say that?! I screwed up, I—I…”

“Shhhh…. Just calm down, okay? Obviously, both of us are shock by the news but I want you to stay calm as possible, okay?’ he then lets go of Dick.

“…” Dick shut his mouth. He sniffles a little and forces himself to stop crying before saying, “…Okay..” he then wipes the tears off his face.

Now sitting at the bed side by side, the two look into each other eyes.

“You look terrible.” Dick let out a forced smile after saying it.

Damian chuckles a little, “I could say the same to you.”

They laugh a little after that.

“Do you remember the time when we had a similar situation to this?” Damian asks, his hand starts to make their way towards Dick’s.

“Yeah…” Dick sees Damian’s hand inching towards his, so he swipes Damian’s hand and intertwine their fingers together. Then he leans his head to his shoulders. Damian smiles and uses his free hand to caress his face, “I said it back then and I’ll say it again.”

_It was their first year being mated, both of them were out of patrol as Nightwing and Batman. They were fighting Bane and Man-Bat that in the end, Dick threw his life for Damian. It angered the young man because Dick could easily throw his life for him. But before the younger man could even scold Dick about it, Dick confessed to him about his fear of losing Damian and then—_

_Damian knelt down on one knee and held on Dick’s hand as he said, “I, Damian Wayne, was, am and will always love you Dick Grayson. Forever and always. Even through the good, and the bad and the ugly. I’ll always be there for you and I solemnly swear that I won’t die before you—I promise you, we’ll grow old and live happily together.”_

Remembering that time brings a different kind of tears in Dick’s eyes. He could feel Damian’s callused fingers brushing his fringes off his head. Looking at his teal colored eyes, Dick let out a genuine smile.

“Just remember I’ll always be with you even if I’m not there, I’ll always love you forever and always. You are mine as I am yours.” Damian adds before placing a soft kiss in his lips. “We can go through this Grayson. Just stay strong.”

“Thank you Damian.” Dick slowly closes his eyes. “And I love you too.”

“Sleep now beloved. You have a long way for recovery.”

* * *

“Clark, Something bad has happened!” Diana rushes towards the control room in the watchtower.

“What is wrong?” Clark’s on monitor duty and is surprise with Diana’s sudden intrusion. The kryptonian twists his body and lifts a brow.

“I tried checking up on him but he—he’s gone Clark and he took his suit along with him. We have to find him before—” Diana tries to explain more but Clark’s attention is already on the monitor and after typing, he mumbles, “It’s no use.”

“What do you mean?” its Diana’s turn to be curious and looks at the Man of Steel with a quizzical look.

“Because…” he presses the keyboard and it reveals a map “He’s back home.”

“Oh Hera…”Diana curses as blood drains off her face, the map reveals a single red dot heading to Gotham city.

* * *

Damian goes out to patrol, despite of everyone’s objections about him still recovering and taking a rest, and let the rest of them handle it. He just couldn’t allow it, this city needs Batman. It’s already evident that no matter how much masked vigilantes out there, no one can strike more fear than the Dark Knight himself and that’s just what Damian’s going to do. It’s already bad enough his mate and their unborn child had to suffer because of his absence. That’s why he can’t allow such tragedy to happen to anyone else. Anymore.

It’s raining hard in the city, all the stink and grime of Gotham have gone worse and showed its true colors. Crime has been rampant as ever, but it didn’t bother him. he easily take one criminal after the other.

Later in the patrol, he corners a criminal in some alley. The pathetic fellow is already begging him to not hurt him. Damian’s fist curls into a ball, where is this mercy when this hooligan hurt two teenagers and steal their hard earn cash? Planning to throw a batarang at the escaping thug, he’s surprise to see someone already did it.

Curious, he asks, “Who’s there?” he looks around the area but didn’t see anyone. He investigates the batarang thrown at the criminal, it’s oddly similar to the ones the bat-clan use. He could hear the police sirens coming closer, he knocks out the criminal and leaves.

Intrigued by what just happened, he turns on his infrared vision on his cowl and scans through the area. He managed to pick up faint heat signatures from his footsteps. Trying to follow it, he runs fast because the trail’s disappearing fast.

After what felt like a cat and mouse game, Damian finally manages to track him down. They are now on a roof top somewhere. The rain’s pouring hard on their faces but it didn’t bother them. They just stand there, looking at each other from a distance. Damian can’t clearly see who the man is but he can make a mental image from the silhouette he’s looking at.

_A pointy ears and a cloth that resembles like a cape, could it be one of those Batman fanatics?_

“Who are you?” Damian asks.

“I should ask the same to you.” The voice is cold and deep, if this truly is one of those fanatics, then. He’s done a pretty good job at imitating the growl and voice. But somehow, Damian could sense, he’s not one of those.

“What do you mean? I am Batman.” Just because he ditched the cape doesn’t make him any less recognizable by the citizen as their masked vigilante. There are even news articles about Batman having a “costume” makeover and that the news spread like wildfire that even citizens outside of Gotham knows about the new Dark Knight.

“No you’re not. “his response is only met with a cold decline.

“Don’t be a fool—“irritated, Damian tries his best not to bash and unmask this imposter.

With the weather getting worse and worse by the minute. The sound of thunder rumbling down the heavens as heavy rain continues to pour down the sky.

“—Because I am Batman.” Damian could hear the imposter taking off his mask. Like it’s a sign, lightning strikes and with the few seconds of light, Damian could see it. His mouth agape and eyes shot wide open, he swears what’s in front of him is supposed to be a ghost.

“Fa-father?!...” he breathes out of disbelief.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And check this amazing [art](http://dsasworld.tumblr.com/post/153599505058/damiantopsdick-theflowergravel-a-gift-to) made by my talented friend [DSA](http://dsasworld.tumblr.com/) :)

**Author's Note:**

> feedbacks are always welcome! :D


End file.
